See Me
by Jessie Dark
Summary: Gojyo gets really mad. Then he gets shot. Then he gets even.  Sanzo/Gojyo; Gojyo/Sanzo Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.


This was originally started for vom-marlowe kink meme.   
I couldn't get the prompt quite right so it ended up being homeless.

"Had all you wanted?" Gojyo lit his cigarette and watched as Sanzo turned warily toward him. Good, the pissy-ass monk was nervous.

"Yeah." Sanzo raised a brow as if daring Gojyo to contradict him. He pulled on his own cigarette, waited a beat then reached for the door.

"Glad to hear it. Don't come back." Gojyo forced his face to remain impassive. He was consciously sprawled naked and sated on the bed.

"Don't come back? Fine." Sanzo shrugged. "It's not as if I'll be missing anything."

Gojyo kept from gritting his teeth in rage, barely. 'You knew he'd say that,' the redhead warned himself. Going all in sucked.

"Sorry to hear it wasn't fun for you." Gojyo sat up and stretched. "Guess I wasn't motivated to my best efforts." He shook his head like a damp dog. "Best for everyone not to waste time." Forcing himself through the rehearsed steps he headed for the shower. "Lock up, would you?" And he tried to pretend, as the outer door slammed, he wasn't grinding his teeth.

The next few days were hell. Gojyo couldn't even hope he was getting laid out of it. For the last several months there was always the 5 to 1 chance Sanzo would be tapping at his door, for a light, out of cigarettes or just silently pulling off his shirt as he kicked the door closed. No warning, no discussion, no foreplay. Then he'd be lighting his cigarette, pulling on his shirt and gone again. No thanks, no kissing. Gojyo was tired of it. At least whores got paid. All Gojyo got was long nights of waiting interspersed with brief intense sex. Sanzo always on top, always in control.

It wasn't that Gojyo wanted or needed to run the show. He was just tired of the absolute certainty that when those scary purple eyes closed it wasn't Gojyo he was seeing. Gojyo was done being someone else. He could jack off to fantasies, if he was sharing his bed he at least wanted the other party to open their eyes and acknowledge they were fucking HIM.

"Wake the fuck up!" Sanzo's fan struck Gojyo, catching his face just right and leaving a long bleeding slice. It wasn't often the damned thing drew blood, but that was the last time. They had just stopped in front of one those ubiquitous inns that dotted the roads. It was too far from any where to be anything and too close to people to be abandoned. The way-past-retirement bell-hop was hobbling down the stairs and Gojyo was tired of being hit.

Sanzo must not have expected what was going to happen. Gojyo took the fan and stuffed it in his shirt. "Don't fucking hit me. I'm not your lackey or your child. Don't fucking hit me." He didn't even bother to raise his voice. He was tired and it was being had out, here and now.

"Gojyo." Hakkai's voice was a soft warning.

"Damn, he's gonna' shoot you!" Goku almost sang.

Sanzo just stared at him. Gojyo stared back.

"May I take your luggage?" Bell-hobble was apparently without any sense of self preservation, or perhaps this was a new protocol for Dr. Kevorkian.

"Umm, yes, here." Hakkai began handing out bags as if there weren't terminal levels of rage crackling there by the jeep. "We will just go check in. Gojyo why don't you hand Sanzo back his possessions and we'll all go in." It was the 'play nice or I will ground you Hakkai style' voice. Gojyo and Sanzo ignored it, staring at each other.

Goku and Hakkai turned and headed in, hoping things would cool off behind them. Silly boys.

"You don't have the right to hit me, or threaten me or fuck with me in anyway. Got it baldy?" Gojyo pushed himself into Sanzo's face. Sanzo, of course pushed back.

Gojyo didn't flinch when he felt the gun press into his guts. He stared into those purple eyes and thought "fuck-yeah, at least he knows it's me".

"Get out of my face, and get out of my business. Go. You don't want to play by the rules. Go on, get lost we don't need you."

"The rules? Which rules?" Gojyo snarled back. "The ones where you treat us like slaves? The ones where you shoot at us? The ones where you hit us with fans? Or the ones where you creep into my room and fuck me in the dark so you can pretend it's Goku?" They both jumped when the gun went off.

Gojyo looked down at the stain on his shirt and then back up at Sanzo. "Hakkai is so gonna' kick your ass!"

He woke in a bed, and wishing he couldn't hear the other two arguing.

"Well, I believe the situation must be addressed." Hakkai was saying in that practical; one step from whatever teachers did when they crossed to the dark-side voice.

"It'll be addressed. The damn pervert kappa will keep to his place!" Sanzo snarled back in the low growly, even-Hakkai-doesn't-frighten-me, voice.

"That would be on my face with my ass cheeks spread?" Gojyo offered, trying to sit up despite the walls dancing with the floor.

"Gojyo. . . What?" Hakkai was never at a loss. It might have passed off as one of Gojyo's really bad jokes if Sanzo hadn't turned red. He was actually more like vermillion or some other fancy word for red. But Hakkai got the message. He definitely got the message. Gojyo practically saw his brain go TILT.

"Too much information." Gojyo suggested gently to his friend. "Just back away slowly and the wrongness of it all won't actually harm you."

"Oh. Err. If you think it can be. . . resolved. . . without more shooting. . . bloodshed in general?" Hakkai appeared suddenly bewildered.

"There's nothing to resolve!" Sanzo left the room, slamming the door after him. Hakkai stood frozen.

"It'd be fucking funny to watch you gape like a fish if my side didn't hurt and I didn't feel quite so shitty in general. I believe I'm supposed to go on about my business now." Gojyo stared around, looking for his cigarettes.

"You really shouldn't smoke just yet. . ." Hakkai, hiding behind the familiar. Gojyo's look must have convinced him to hide elsewhere, the half breed found himself alone with the cigarettes.

Sanzo let the smoke out slowly. He hadn't meant to actually shoot the damned kappa. As near as he could figure from the welt on his neck a wasp had stung him just as Sanzo was trying to shift the gun away. He was tired and felt wound tight enough to snap. And he wanted to choke the damn Kappa. Just long enough to make him pliant. Sanzo closed his eyes and cursed. He really wanted to loose himself in that damned kappa, for a few minutes. Then he could get dressed and come back and fall asleep. But the last time. . .

Sanzo remembered clearly that he had just slipped his lighter back in his pocket and was reaching for the door. He hadn't bothered to fasten his jeans, just pulled his shirt down intent on his bed and that blessed real sleep.

"Had all you wanted?" Gojyo had asked him. He hadn't fully rolled over and lay mostly on his stomach looking over one lean shoulder. His eyes were dark and unreadable in the shadowed room. It felt like trick question.

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear it. Don't come back." Sanzo could still remember now, 9 days later, the blank confusion. Gojyo had gotten off, he'd felt it, heard his heart pick up as Sanzo's ear rested on that broad, hot back. He had finally shrugged and walked out. But he'd been angry. Unable to find the sleep he'd been so looking forward to. The total relaxation previously offered by the release he found in the kappa's so accommodating body now denied.

Today he'd wanted Gojyo, watching him in the mirror during the long hours of the drive. But Gojyo hadn't met his eyes. He had looked away, ignoring even Goku's attempts to draw him into playing, fighting whatever. Sanzo now considered ignoring the quiet "Don't come back." But he didn't want . . . to shoot the damned kappa. Again.

It wasn't like he hit anything that vital. The idiot Kappa passed out from shock more than anything else. Hakkai said so. Sanzo wasn't feeling bad about shooting Gojyo. He was feeling bad about not aiming a few inches lower than the hip. What the frig did the idiot mean about pretending it was Goku?

Yeah. . . Goku. . . Ok, that was funny. And Sanzo was still smiling when the door to his room banged open. He thought he'd locked it, but he hadn't thrown the bolt. Apparently Gojyo had no reservations about busting the knob lock. Sanzo was still grinning slightly trying to imagine anything besides food that could make Goku moan the way Gojyo did once Sanzo managed to set just the right rhythm in that fine ass.

Sanzo sat up and stubbed out the half gone cigarette and tried to glare at Gojyo. The bastard probably wanted an apology for shooting him. Sanzo thought of several ways to make that apology. . .

All such thoughts flew out of his head as said half breed fairly leapt across the room and landed on Sanzo, pressing him back into the lumpy mattress. He'd thought that whipcord body was sex incarnate under him. Over him it was beyond sin, out somewhere imagination didn't go. Sanzo was held completely immobile as Gojyo used his legs and hands to pin the smaller man to the bed. Sanzo closed his eyes to school his expression. Had to be aloof. . .

"Fucking look at ME." Gojyo snarled. "Fucking see ME!" And Sanzo looked. Those red eyes were hard and dark and Sanzo thought he could break on them like waves on the rocks of shore.

"I'm gonna' fuck you." Gojyo told him, almost conversationally. "Just the way I want it. And you are going to watch. You are going to know it's me." That hot angry mouth dodged down and bit, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to send fire racing along all his nerves. "You will know it's ME!"

Sanzo was trying to figure the downside of this threat when Gojyo quite efficiently wrapped both the monk's wrists and secured them somehow to the bed. Sanzo strained his neck but couldn't quite make out what the bastard had done.

"Game over!" He snarled at Gojyo. "This ends right here."

"No." Gojyo shoved the black top up until it caught on his upper arms. "It ends when I say it does. This time I make the rules."

"What the fuck?" Sanzo glared. The damn kappa wasn't drunk, he didn't hit his head when he got shot and he didn't look like he was murderous. . . so what and who did he think he was?

"The fuck. That's the issue. Tonight you are the fuckee and I am the fucker." Gojyo grinned suddenly and Sanzo sighed in relief. "I don't think that came out the way I meant it." Gojyo's smile seemed much less reassuring as he loomed over Sanzo. Deft fingers pulled at his waist band and summarily dismissed pants and underwear. "You are the bitch." Gojyo stared down and Sanzo suddenly wondered what he must look like, sprawled with his hands twisted above his head and shirt hiked up, the rest of him naked, exposed. He couldn't help it, he twisted and pulled at the shirt or whatever, holding his wrists.

"You are the bitch, but you are truly worth fucking." Gojyo was practically drooling. If it wasn't such a total turn about from his usual reactions it might have been arousing. Now it was-disturbing.

"Look, Gojyo. I got it. You want me to leave you alone. Heard you before. . ."

"Wrong sentence." Gojyo smiled at him, coming to rest crouched above Sanzo's naked form. "That was then. This is now. Are you going to yell for Hakkai? He'll save you." Gojyo leaned down, his breath, warm; scented with Sake and smoke; brushed Sanzo's lips like a kiss. "Or are you going to take it like a man?"

"Be your bitch like a man?" Sanzo tried to get his legs under him, but Gojyo sat on his hips. Sanzo let his eyes close. God, so warm, just there. . .

"Look at ME! Damn you!" Gojyo grabbed his chin and pulled Sanzo's face to his. After a second his mouth was taken in a kiss. Sanzo felt his lips open slightly under the assault of that hot, angry, kiss.

"Watch the biting." Gojyo warned, his dark voice less taunt, more smoky.

"I wasn't planning on biting you." Sanzo tried to look disinterested. Not easy for even him when sprawled naked beneath a fully dressed man who wore sexy like others wore a jacket.

"Mmm, what shall I do?" Gojyo rocked slightly and Sanzo huffed out a small breath as denim rubbed too rough over the tender flesh stirring there.

"This is me, touching you." Gojyo trailed fingers down his ribs and drew patterns on Sanzo's flesh. All the while he held that stare, daring Sanzo to look away. The bastard half breed let his hands, his fingers, go EVERYWHERE. That wasn't the worst. The worst was that as he held Sanzo still and explored his body, thoroughly, he watched. He just fucking stared into Sanzo's eyes and watched him!

Sanzo wanted to hide. To close his eyes and focus on those fingers teasing his cock, circling his balls, moving lower and exploring . . . taunting. He felt pinned by the stare. He couldn't run from the heat, the force. As a finger, cool and slicked probed at him other fingers, warmer, but equally slick, stroked and slid over his aching erection and Sanzo sighed, closing his eyes. The touch stopped. "Look at ME." His eyes flew open. The bastard lowered his head and took the aching length of Sanzo's erection right down his throat. Sanzo bit his lip nearly through; terrified to close his eyes. The bastard would stop. . .

Sanzo kept his eyes on Gojyo but felt his eye lids fluttering as long clever fingers slid deep inside of him. Sanzo found his breath catching and felt his stomach tighten. Gojyo slowly pulled away from Sanzo's erection, leaving it with a last comforting swipe and swirl of his talented tongue. The finger inside Sanzo shifted and . . . it was fire, heat, too much. His eyes closed and he yelped and opened them. Gojyo was watching him an softer smile on his face.

"So you were untutored, not a selfish bastard." The finger slid over the spot and Sanzo forced his eyes wide in opposition to them closing. He didn't want this to stop. Gojyo began to feather the most amazing soft, sipping kisses over his belly and Sanzo wished he had the nerve to close his eyes.

"Gojyo!" He didn't recognize his own voice but the redhead rewarded the breathless sound with a long lapping kiss at the ridge where his belly met his ribs. Another finger slipped inside, a feeling that should have been pain, but wasn't, washed through him. His eyes closed, but he forced them open immediately.

"See me." Gojyo demanded, the fingers in Sanzo caressed, stretching and soothing and igniting. . .

"See me!" It was an order and Sanzo shook his head.

"I see you Gojyo."

"It's only me and you. No one else." Gojyo was moving up, his fingers slid from Sanzo's body carefully, caressingly, leaving a gaping emptiness.

"OK. Just us." Sanzo struggled his hips arching up. He knew what he wanted. What he needed. And he needed it now!

Gojyo kissed him. Girly soppy pointless. . . hot kissing! Sanzo's mouth was forced open and that clever, clever tongue showed him a whole new level of intense. The kiss went on. Sanzo realized his eyes had closed and he slammed them open. Gojyo's own eyes were feathered shut. "I see you, Gojyo," he muttered.

"Then watch me now." That amazing mouth rose just enough to allow speech, the sinful lips and seducing tongue still bushed and teased. "See me, Sanzo." Gojyo was pressing into him slowly, carefully, breaching Sanzo's body. Never before had he wanted this so much. It had never felt like this.

They were locked together in flesh and their eyes completely focused on one another. "See me." Gojyo shifted moving carefully, slowly, then he triggered that lightening and Sanzo threw his head back, howling softly. Fire traced his nerves and Gojyo grasped the monk's aching cock and began a sensual assault on two fronts.

"Look at me." Sanzo realized he had closed his eyes. The heat, the fullness, the force inside him was taking his breath and sanity. His eyes flew open.

"Gojyo. Damn it!" He couldn't breath, couldn't think. His hips were moving arching up to take the other deeper, harder, more. "Gojyo. Gojyo." His eyes closed and then he snapped them open. "Torture."

"Sweet torture." Gojyo made a promise.

"See you. I see you, Gojyo." Sanzo was chanting as the pace picked up and Gojyo began to pound into him, his hand stroking so hard that Sanzo lost all control and he came, and wild arching heat that seemed to come from near his belly; as inside him Gojyo struck against that spot of fire and they both ignited. Gojyo's body suddenly hot both within him and around him.

Sanzo wanted his hands free. He wanted to reach up and stroke the long strands of red that were glued to Gojyo's face.

Gojyo sagged, he slipped carefully from the monk's body and offered soft kisses that teased Sanzo's lips. The hanyou dropped his face to the curve of Sanzo's neck and shoulder, shifting his weight to be a warm, but not suffocating, heat.

Sanzo twisted his wrists, then used his chin to bump at his bed-mates temple. "I need a cigarette."

"Get one."

"I don't have prehensile toes."

"Just let your hands go." Gojyo was shifting and Sanzo bucked his hips.

"Yeah. Like magic?" Around him Gojyo went still, rigid and he seemed to almost levitate off and away. He was seated at the end of the bed.

"It's standard release knot." Gojyo was staring in Sanzo's face. Something in Sanzo's blank look must of convinced him because Gojyo reached forward and slid his fingers over Sanzo's. "Here," the hanyou carefully guided the fingers and Sanzo gripped the tail end of the rope and pulled. His wrists came free.

"You didn't know." Gojyo's voice was oddly flat as Sanzo sat up and fumbled out a cigarette. "You didn't know how to release the knot."

"No. Kinky rope games weren't covered in the monastery."

Sanzo lit a cigarette and dropped back on the bed. Gojyo felt like a presence of negativeness. Sanzo felt relaxed and really good, better than Sake ever managed to make him feel. He wanted to sleep. He wanted Gojyo to lay down, turn out the light and go to sleep. The order there might be a little off. . . Sanzo studied his cigarette.

"What?" He demanded.

"You didn't know how to get out."

Sanzo arched his eyebrow and blow a slow curl of smoke at Gojyo, not bothering to repeat himself.

"I raped you." Gojyo's voice was dead flat.

Sanzo sat up. "What?"

"I thought you could stop me anytime if you really wanted too . . ." Gojyo wasn't looking at Sanzo. He wasn't looking at anything. He didn't sound angry, guilty, or anything. He didn't sound alive.

Sanzo leaned closer to Gojyo. He spoke softly, two syllables. The energy shifted and Gojyo blinked, coming from whatever forsaken place he'd gone. When Sanzo fell silent the power of the sutra returned to it's rest. "If it was rape, one of us would be dead."

"Dead?" Gojyo blinked at Sanzo, then at the sutra, now quiet on the beside table. "Would you have released the knot, if you knew how?"

"No." Sanzo blew smoke in Gojyo's face. "Now explain something to me."

"You loop. . ."

"No. The see you thing. What the fuck was that all about?"

"I wanted you to know it was me you fucking. Just this once." Gojyo shrugged.

"This once? How the hell could it be anyone besides you?"

"Faceless ass. It can be anyone. Fast, dirty and out the door. You can put any face on it. . ."

"What? This makes no fucking sense." Sanzo put out his cigarette.

"You are so damn hot." Gojyo looked at him full in the face, those intense red eyes fixed on Sanzo's face. "I wanted to know you were thinking of me. . .seeing me. . ."

Sanzo could only glare. Who the hell did the idiot think he'd be seeing? Feeling? Tasting? "Goku?" He remembered the stupid comment. "You thought I was . . ."

"Fucking me 'cause you couldn't bring yourself to sully the innocent monkey." Gojyo filled in.

"You are stupid." Sanzo kissed him. He wasn't sure why something that had always seemed pointless and messy suddenly seemed like the most reasonable response. Gojyo had kissed him with a wild intense heat and now Sanzo tried to return it. He'd expected resistance, more questions, explanations apologies or at least a comment about the still red wound in Gojyo's side. The hanyou had a completely different set of priorities.

"Again." Sanzo was pulled and directed and suddenly positioned as if he were on Gojyo's lap, his legs straddling the taller man's. Before he could question the arrangement Gojyo spread his own legs and Sanzo felt himself spread, and opened and against his ass that hot throbbing length twitched and came to life.

"Look." Gojyo was directing him and Sanzo opened his eyes. Not over his shoulder toward the red hair and eyes, but ahead, into his own dazed purple stare.

"Fuck."

"Oh yeah. My Sanzo-sama." Gojyo spoke in his ear and the heat of his breath was oil flowing into Sanzo's veins and turning his blood to desire. The desire throbbed, heavy in his chest, shortening his breath and flushing his skin, and lower, stirring his body and sending his erection to life, visible in the murk of the warped mirror.

"Why did you tell me not to come back?" His head fell to Gojyo's shoulder, the hanyou's red hair sliding into a curtain of tantalizing silk.

"I was stupid." Gojyo lifted him and guided him. "This ok?" There was pressure and Sanzo considered what ached more.

"OK." He agreed and Gojyo pressed into him. This time it was a single slide that created pressure, heat and waves of pleasure. Sanzo suddenly realized his eyes had closed and he forced them open in a near panic. "Gojyo?"

"You can close your eyes if you promise to say my name." The Hanyou let his talented tongue trail nips and licking kisses from Sanzo's ear, to his shoulder, and up along the line of his chin and arch of his cheek. Were all others just totally incompetent or were those patches of skin only alive under Gojyo's touch?

"Gojyo."

Somehow the bastard moved beneath him and set a pace so slow, so teasing Sanzo had to grit his teeth. The way his legs were braced he couldn't change the pace or depth. Sanzo lost all sense of anything but Gojyo, the brush of his hair, the silken heat of his voice; "So hot, so tight, gods, you own me. Tell me and I'll do it." Sanzo couldn't do more than choke out a broke 'more' or 'faster' or 'bastard kappa'. Gojyo seemed to understand because he gripped Sanzo's erection, arched at an impossible angle and set a pace so dizzying Sanzo felt the first wave of orgasm sweep him, then knew nothing but colors and heat until he realized he was engulfed.

They lay on the bed, Gojyo had folded Sanzo, his hands over the monks and their arms tangled and pressed to Sanzo's chest. Gojyo's legs were over, around Sanzo's and Gojyo's chest pressed warm and damp to Sanzo's back. "I want a cigarette." Sanzo realized it was his own voice.

"Not stopping you." Sanzo meant to tell him to let go. To go get a damp towel, to cover them up. But it was too late. Somehow the sun was coming up and he felt warm and relaxed and comfortable.


End file.
